


The tedium of waiting

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [9]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Gambling, Gen, Implied Femslash, Podfic Welcome, Route: Wolfstack Docks (Fallen London), Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The zailors share stories between rounds, and have the latest news as well. They know what you long to hear by now.





	The tedium of waiting

**Author's Note:**

> 10) light

You glare down at your hand and remember holding her hand.

Your pockets are growing lighter than perhaps they should, but the mushroom wine makes the loss easier to bear. The zailors share stories between rounds, and have the latest news as well. They know what you long to hear by now.

A cry goes out! Lights in the distance! A ship coming in.

It has to be her! Your captain!

You grab your glim and abandon your wine and rush to wait. Watching the dim lights of the ship come closer. Waiting for the SS Bright Jewel to dock.


End file.
